Issei Gremory (A Demon's Reality)
' Issei Gremory is the main protagonist of the story "A Demon's Reality". His true name is Houvdon, as mentioned in Chapter 6. He is a well known low-class Devil (official Ranking). His power-level on the otherhand, is on par of Sirzechs Gremory, a Super Devil. His goal, as mentioned in Chapter 3, is to become Maou, and change the Underworld by giving rights to the Extra Demons and low-class Devils. He first appears collapsed in the Garden of Lucifaad, with Sirzechs Gremory and his troops raiding the City of Lucifaad, massacring the Old Satan citizens. Later on in the story, Lucina Lucifuge and Satan are usually talking about his "transformation" into another being that is completely different than his current self. Appearance Issei Gremory is about 5 feet 10 inches. His hair was originally black, when he was first found by Oscurare Valefor in Chapter 1, but he dyed it silver a few years later. His eye color was naturally black, matching the color of his hair, but he used magic to change it to silver. The reason for both his hair and eye color change was simply because he liked the color of silver more than black. Whenever Issei uses his Flames, his skin grows paler, and his ears turned pointed, much like an elf. His eyes also change from silver to red. After his rampage in Chapter 6, his eyes stayed permanently red, outlined with silver. This is the first hint at some part of his transformation. His hair also changed back to a raven-black color, though Issei is constantly trying to change it back to silver. After the Devil Civil War, he is most commonly seen with a black leather coat that was highlighted with gray. Personality Issei is mostly an empty person, rarely ever showing his emotions, due to the physical and social abuse he had gotten when he was younger, when he was still living with the Gremory Family. Later on in the story, he was shown to have a slight teasing side, which Serafall calls "difficult". He is however, very well known for being stoic. He hides his true emotions underneath a mask, as observed by Serafall in Chapter 3. Issei almost broke the mask in public when he smiled for the first time genuinely. He also turns more chaotic and more violent during a battle, as displayed in Chapter 5. Background Nothing is known about Issei's past, as his memories have been sealed by a high-level spell. The only thing that Issei remembers from his past were blue flames clouding his vision, and "Save Yourself" being spoken by the unseen person hugging him from behind. For an unknown reason, Satan bears an interest in Issei, and seems to know all about Issei, including his origins and powers. All Old Maou Faction leaders also seem to know a small bit about Issei, with only Lucina openly saying that she knew about his origins. Transformation Issei is shown many times throughout the story to transform and become another being whenever he is angry, or whenever Serafall is threatened or insulted. He becomes much more violent, and loses control over his powers whenever he is angered. However, in Chapter 9, Issei transforms into the Crowned Prince, who is also Issei's original form that was sealed by Satan himself, for unknown reasons. Both Issei and the Crowned Prince completely different, so their relation is unknown besides them sharing the same body. Equipment Swords * '''Oblivion: '''Oblivion is a black one-handed long sword with a black hilt that is connected to a hand guard that drops down to the right side, with part of said sword's blade attached. The entire sword is black, outlined by light gray. It is made from unknown metals, and forged by Satan, the King of Demons himself. 10429671 hi.jpg|Oblivion Dark repulser by cyclesofshadows-d67ljcb.png|Ma-Soukon Epee-elucidateur-et-dark-repulser-zoom.jpg|Oblivion and Ma-Soukon 213080-anime-and-manga-kirito-boss-battle.jpg|Issei wielding his swords against a Stray Devil * '''Ma-Soukon: '''Ma-Soukon is an aqua color. Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a crossguard that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the guard is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself is a deep aqua color, the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at. For some apparent reason, Issei's flames are easier to control when he uses Ma-Soukon in combat. It is made from unknown metals, and forged by Satan, the King of Demons himself. Powers and Abilities Soul-Devouring Flames These blue flames were mentioned by Sirzechs Gremory in the first Chapter. They were first used in Chapter 2, when Sirzechs came back from the Valefor Manor. They are able to devour the victim's soul from existence, hence the name. Due to their soul being destroyed, they can no longer move onto the afterlife. Only Issei and Satan are able to control these flames, but Satan's burn the victim much more quickly than Satan. Flames of Nightmare These flames were only used once so far in the series, which was when Issei was training with Arima Tsuchimikado. Issei had said that he did not wish to devour Arima's Soul, and Nightmares were good enough. It is rumored that these flames cause the victim to gain unbearable Nightmares for an unknown amount of time due to Issei hinting on its abilities, as well as the name of the Flames. Master Hand-To-Hand Combat He is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as displayed in chapter 3. Leadership In Chapter 7, his personal legion, Sakuya, is said to the most loyal out of all five legions of the Leader's of Anti-Maou Faction Legions. Though his legion is said to be the weakest in strength, they are the strongest in tactics and teamwork. Sword Skills * '''Eclipse: '''Issei's best sword technique. He displayed it in the fight against Tenma Unomiya, the current Red Dragon Emperor. ** The first strike is an upward X, before going to a downward X. Then, the sword held in the right hand goes to the right horizontally, and the sword held in the left hand goes to the left horizontally. The right sword swings upwards, and the left stabs forward. The right sword goes into a "checkmark" like-motion. The left sword goes upwards to the left. The swords than go into a downwards X. The wielder then flicks the swords up, releasing his hold, spinning around and kicking the opponent as the wielder is spinning, before grabbing the swords and lunging forward, with the right sword held behind the wielder, and the left sword held in front of him. ** The swords go upwards together, before swinging back down. The wielder than does an upward X, before swinging the right sword downwards to the left, and the left sword horizontally straight, before swinging both of them horizontally to the other side (right sword horizontally to the right, left sword horizontally to the left). The wielder does another charge forward, the right sword swinging in a sideways V, before doing the same to the left. The wielder finishes off with a downwards X, and a final lunge with both swords stabbing forward. * '''Starburst Stream: '''A sword technique that Issei displayed while training. ** The first hit is a horizontal swing from left to right with the right sword, immediately followed by an uppercut with the left sword. The user then jumps up and slashes the target with both swords from left to right while spinning, twice. The user lands facing the target and slashes an X from top to bottom, before inversely slashing the X again from bottom to top. The user then leaps at the target and makes two diagonal slashes from the same starting point, with the left sword heading from top to bottom to the left, while the right sword heads from bottom to top toward the right. ** Afterwards, the user reverses his grip on the two swords and slashes another X with both swords from top to bottom. The user then does a barrel-roll like maneuver while slashing at the target, like a corkscrew. The user then slashes another two X's at the target, first from top to bottom and then bottom to top. The user then makes a diagonal slash with the right sword, top-right to bottom-left, then spins left and uses this momentum to deal a horizontal, right to left slash with the left sword. The user then, at a very high speed, makes an uppercut with the right sword; then another with the left sword, a downward slash with the right sword, then a downward diagonal slash towards the right with the left sword, spins and repeats the previous attack, and thrusts the right-handed sword out. The final slash is a forceful downward lunge with the left sword * '''Sonic Leap: '''Issei leaps forward, before swinging his right sword downwards. * '''Double Circular: '''Issei swings both swords in a large circular motion, which leaves behind traces of his flames, before switching his left sword to a reverse grip, and spinning like a corkscrew. * '''Deadly Sins: This technique that Issei uses requires lots of movement. Issei first swings his sword downwards, before spinning around, and swinging in a slanted motion horizontally, from left to right. He then swings to the upperleft, before bringing it back down to the right. He then swings upwards, doing a backflip with the sword. He then spins around, before lifting up the flat of his blade. * Rage Spike: Issei dashes forward with his sword parallel to the ground. Issei usually use his Soul-Devouring Flames with this to increase the power of it. * '''Sharp Nail: '''This technique begins with a diagonal slash from the bottom-right to top left, followed by a horizontal slash from left to right. Finally, the technique is ended with another diagonal slash from top-right to bottom-left. * '''Vertical Square: '''The first strike of this Sword Skill is a vertical slash without a backward motion. This slash is followed by a left to right swing from below and then a vertical slash down. Finally, the skill is concluded with a full-power overhead slash (uppercut). Quotes * ''"I will become Maou" ''-Issei talking to Serafall Sitri * "''I don't need to know my heritage to become powerful." -''Issei when fighting Lucina Lucifuge. * ''"What did they ever do to help us? Absolutely nothing. So why should we help them?" ''-Serafall remembering what Issei said. * ''"I have lost my comrades. I have lost my family. I have lost my loved ones. And yet I still continue. All for the simple reason of achieving my Dream and making it a Reality. Meanwhile, you sit and lost nothing, all of your peerage members have dropped right into your lap as a God or Satan had you on his hands. You have achieved nothing in your life, and your Dreams are naive." -''Issei talking to Rias Gremory. Trivia * His appearance is inspired by a mixture of Kirito and Vali Lucifer's appearances. * His form when he uses his Demonic Flames is inspired by Rin Okumura from the Anime Ao No Exorcist * His sword skills are inspired by Kirigaya Kazuto in Sword Art Online. * His birthday is unknown, so he counts the first of day of a New Year as his birthday. * Unlike many other male protagonist in anime and manga, he does not seem to attract as many women. * The Eclipse is the only sword skill that Issei uses that is not the same as the one from Sword Art Online. * Oblivion is always held in his right hand, and Ma-Soukon is always in his left hand. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters